Noble Families
Nesarian Noble Families Noble Families are aristocratic families who have been officially designated as "Noble" by the Emperor. Noble Families are eligible for certain privileges that commoners are not, and those in Nesaria (who make up the vast majority of Noble Families) receive preferential appointment to the Lord's Council. Most of the Noble Families are very old, their noble status being bestowed upon them by King Mathados I at the founding of the Kingdom of Ascaria in 600BC, and most of those from outside Nesaria also have their roots in ancient noble dynasties. The privileges of the Noble Families include access to certain state and military positions that are off-limits to commoners, and the right to send one delegate per family to the Imperial Council, the lower house of the Imperial Government. Each member of a Noble Family is allowed to pick a horse from the Imperial stables, they are given a special ceremonial uniform, and they have the right to carry a sword in public, the right to be called "sir" and the right to a coat of arms. Male members who request it will also have a suit of armour provided to them by the state. Nobles who are too old to work receive a healthy pension from the state, and families who fall into financial embarrassment that they can prove was not of their own doing receive financial aid from the state. Noble Families also have the natural prestige that comes from being part of such a dynasty. In return for these privileges, Noble Families are required to serve the Emperor. Males must give military or civil service for at least twelve years, and females must give civil service for at least ten years, although the majority will serve for longer. They must also give at least 10% of their annual income to a charity of their choice. Noble Families are also required to participate in some military parades, and they are expected to follow the same Chivalric Code as the Imperial Order of Knights. Nobles may serve in the Inquisition as part of their service, but the Dara Misca (the Order of the Inquisition responsible for hunting the corrupt) is off-limits to them, as one of the Dara Misca's major duties is investigating the Noble Families, and it is feared that having the nobles investigate themselves would suspiciously never reveal any corruption. The children of Noble Families must also attend the Imperial School of Nobles, which offers high-quality and specialised education that trains the young nobles not only on how best to serve the state, but how to be good people and role models for the commoners. If nobles refuse to work for the Emperor and cannot provide a valid reason, the family may be fined or even lose its Noble designation altogether. Families that are responsible for serious scandals may also have their Noble designation revoked. Although such extreme cases are rare, those who cause absolutely unforgiveable scandals are executed, such as the Leverios family in the 7th century AD who were all hanged for running an operation that bought, sold and rented child sex slaves.